1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is a display device driving OLED pixels to emit light for displaying images. Brightness of an OLED is proportional to a level of a current flowing through the OLED. Generally, the OLED pixel comprises a current control switch configured to control the level of the current flowing through the OLED according to a display voltage applied at a gate end of the current control switch, for further controlling the brightness of the OLED.
However, the current control switch may consume part of power. And when the current is larger, the current control switch consumes more power. The OLED display device of the prior art can not effectively reduce power consumption of the current control switch.